If I Can't Have You
by Tahru
Summary: Well, maybe this obsession with an edible object has gotten way too far...   Vodka x Ivan  Please...I'm sorry for this..my friend made me upload it...if you really like it...I can do a America x Burger..maybe...Austria x Piano..


Ivan Braginski had one lone indulgence that he would always do. One guilty pleasure he couldn't help but take action on. And that was his one true love. The one thing that never left him, through thick or thin...for better or for worse! Hell, he was practically married! But what was it? Was it Belarus? Maybe Toris...oh it was definitely Yao for sure! Oh wait...no...it was vodka.

Ah yes, vodka. The Russian Water, a Kolkol-elixir! And man, did he love his Vodka. Normal vodka, chocolate vodka, bubblegum vodka, hell, even the bacon vodka! He loved it, a lot. Seriously, Ivan _loved_ his vodka. He drank it out of the bottle, and was sometimes caught with his tounge slipping into the neck of it. Okay. So that wasn't too odd...really it wasn't. That was a die-hard drunkard trying to get every last drop out of his booze..right? Well, perhaps the strangest things happened at night...

Ivan stripped down to nothing but his scarf, laying in his bed and drinking from his bottle. His face was flushed as his pale, long tounge slipped into the neck, rubbing up on the sides and mewling in contentment at the taste and texture it produced. It was so...well, arousing actually. He felt the liquid slip out of the corners of his mouth, sliding down his neck and landing on his pillows. He shivered, cock twitching. The feeling of the alcohol on his body stung him just right, and he wanted more. Dipping his fingers in the bottle, whimpering as he felt them get wet with the beloved drink, and started to rub his nips slowly with his cool fingers.

Ivan's whole body twitched and jerked in pleasure as he spilt some of the vodka in his hands, starting to rub it all over his cock. His heated, erect member twitched in appreciation. The stimulation was getting very hyped inside his body, and it was going to explode out at any second. The Russian made soft mewls and whimpers as he slipped down, fingers slowly slipping inside. Thick fingers started rubbing his taint, slipping in and out and coating every inch with the Russian water, making sure he didn't miss a single spot.  
>Slowly, Ivan took another drink of the bottle before purring softly as he laid there to take a breather for a moment. If he wasn't in the fits of passion, if he wasn't a bit tipsy from the vodka, ...if he didn't love Vodka so much, he wouldn't have been doing this. Any of this. But hell, this drink was worth every last pant, groan, and orgasm it had! Daringly, Ivan slipped the bottle between his legs, teasing himself by rubbing the smooth wet glass against his dick. This caused more shutters and groans to escape, little phrases in his native tounge leaking out as he rubbed harder, allowing the precum to drip out of the head.<p>

Slowly but surely, he slipped the bottle more south, pressing it up against his entrance and wiggling it a bit. He gasped, arching his back as he felt the penetration. He tried to silence himself to no avail. He whimpered more, panting harder as he slid the bottle further inside him. The bottle itself gradually got bigger from the neck to the body of the bottle, streting him wider and wider with each little push. He grunted in slight pain, then let out an orgasmic mewl as he started to bring out then slam the glass back inside him quickly. He continued this brisk pace inside him as his other large hand timed each stroke to his member in time. His whole body wiggled and twitched with pleasure, his knees touched for a while as he started bucking down into the beverage, arching his back and throwing his head back in passion as he cried out. Cum splattered the bed and his hand as he pulled out the bottle one last time, reveiling his gaping enterance. He sighed, a light smile graced his lips before he noticed something...off...

Little Latvia..who all he wanted to know was what he wanted for dinner...was standing there, face bright red as he stared at the scene laid out infront of him, "...I...I um...I'm so-"

Ivan looked over, glairing at the other deeply, "_**KOLKOLKOL**_..."


End file.
